onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works"
- , volumes | chapter = - , installments + 1 extra installment | episode = | date = 2005-2006 | prev = Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life | next = Enel's Great Space Operations }} '''Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" '''is the eighth Cover Story created as a side story on the title pages of each One Piece chapter. The story can be set between the events of Alabasta Arc and the events of Impel Down Arc. Short Summary Whereupon finding out that Baroque Works has been exposed; Miss Goldenweek, along with Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, go visit them in jail. Unfortunately, the three wind up dropped onto a resort island where Hina, Jango, Ironfist Fullbody and their Marine unit happen to be vacationing. In the ensuing chaos, Miss Valentine is captured, but with a little help from an escaped Mr. 2, Miss Goldenweek and Mr. 5 are able to save not only her, but nearly every other Baroque Works Officer Agent as well. In the end, however, those who did not escape - Crocodile/Mr. 0, Daz Bonez/Mr. 1, Bentham/Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, and Galdino/Mr. 3 are sentenced, and relocated, to Impel Down. Titles # A House in the Jungle (Chapter 359) # Newspaper Please (Chapter 360) # The Fall of Baroque & Unfamiliar Colleagues (Chapter 361) # Let's Go To Prison!! (Chapter 362) # Colors Trap Friendly Yellow-Green - Give Me a Ride (Chapter 363) # Escape From Giant Island (Chapter 365) Extra Volume: Giant Island Since Then (Chapter 366) # Ink Washes Away in Rain (Chapter 367) # Fall to Kyuka Island (Chapter 368) # Marines on Kyuka Island (Chapter 370) # Another Fun Day of Leftover-Hunting (Chapter 371) # Mr. 2 Is a Famous Escapee (Chapter 372) # Let's Try a Little Disguise (Chapter 374) # Hina Discovers (Chapter 375) # Hina Attacks (Chapter 376) # Escape (Chapter 378) # Miss Valentine Got Caught (Chapter 380) # Turn Yourselves in!! (Chapter 381) # The Figure of a Man Escaping Kyuka Island (Chapter 382) # Hold It Right There!! (Chapter 384) # You Cannot Step Off the Path of Morality (Chapter 385) # Help (Chapter 386) # Mr. 3 Turns Himself In? (Chapter 388) # Fake Mr. 3's Okama Kenpo (Chapter 389) # The Fateful Showdown!! Mr. 2 vs. Hina the Black Cage (Chapter 390) # The Captain's Power (Chapter 392) # Find a Chance to Rescue (Chapter 393) # Hijack the Ship With 'Betrayal Black' (Chapter 395) # To the Marine Penitentiary (Chapter 396) # Infiltrate the Penitentiary Pretending to Be Caught (Chapter 397) # Most Powerful of the Accused (Chapter 398) # Long!! (Long Time No See Lady) and an Unfamiliar Woman (Chapter 399) # Let's Do Baroque Works Again (Chapter 400) # The Great Six-Man, One-Gun Escape (Chapter 402) # Refusal to Escape. I Ain't Down For It (Chapter 403) # Colors Trap 'Rainbow of Dreams' Transform Into Whatever You Imagine! (Chapter 404) # Transform into Princess, Artist, Paula the Bar Girl (Chapter 406) # Chocolate Lady, Fireman, Pizza Delivery Man, Tank (Chapter 407) # Pirate King, Hero (Chapter 408) # An Abandoned Building in the Wilderness (Chapter 409) # Our New Spiders Cafe (Chapter 411) # Mr. 0, 1, 2, 3 (Chapter 412) # Taken to the Great Prison Impel Down (Chapter 413) Gallery Extra Volume # Extra Volume: Giant Island Since Then (Chapter 366) Gallery Aftermath Crocodile, Mr. 1, Mr. 2 and Mr. 3 met Luffy again during the Impel Down Arc, where they allied with him to escape from the prison. Mr. 2 is the only one to remain in Impel Down. Arc Navigation Site Navigation fr:La Nouvelle Mission de Miss Goldenweek : Refonder Baroque Works it:Miss Golden Week e l'operazione denominata "Meet Baroque" pl:Miss Golden Week i operacja "Poznajcie Baroque Works" 08